This invention relates to solvent vapor venting dust covers snd more particularly to a solvent vapor venting dust cover unit for a fraction collector turntable.
In the past, any work with solvents having toxic vapors had to be done in the hood. This work was long and tedious, and was always subject to space limitations. Further, due to these space limitations, oftentimes it was quite difficult to reach and handle the fractions being collected.
Recently the U.S. Government has passed the Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA). To fully comply with this act in laboratory situations is expensive. In such situations, restrictions are imposed on both employer and employee as to solvent vapor control. A typical restriction imposed is the requirement for the proper venting of solvent vapors in the hood.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device which complies fully with the Occupational Safety and Health Act.
A further object is to provide a device which is kept outside the hood and yet does not subject the operator to any resulting toxic solvent vapors.
Yet another object is to provide an enclosure for a solvent collector which vents the vapors away from the fraction collection directly to an adjacent hood.
Still yet another object is to provide a low cost solvent vapor venting dust cover for a fraction collector turntable which allows an employee easy access to fractions without exposing him to any toxic vapors. Other objects will readily occur to those skilled in the art.